


苦夏

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 3





	苦夏

金东贤其实挺惨的，他的小餐厅快开不下去了，入不敷出导致员工全跑路了，善良好心的老板全给人结好了剩下的工资，使得账目更加红彤彤，像一筐烂得不能更烂的番茄。  
唉，想起番茄金东贤更愁，是点背到了极点才会让买回来的几箱番茄全都坏得冒水，从打开箱子的那一瞬间开始烂番茄难闻的臭味就萦绕在他的头顶，像积雨云一样仿佛下一秒就天降暴雨把他淋个浑身湿透。  
他看着餐桌上好不容易捡出来的五个品相过得去的红果子，深深地叹了口气，随即翻出了番茄农场主的联系方式，想要打个电话过去好好发泄一下。他迅速打好腹稿，打算把阴雨天餐厅不盈利、新开发的菜品无人问津、员工没有一点良心全都怪罪在送来的几箱烂番茄上，好不容易下定决心做个恶人，却在电话接通的那一刻怂了。  
那头是一个女孩子，开头第一句就是好听又温柔的声音：“客人您好，请问有什么售后问题吗？”  
“你们……”金东贤顿住了，心里自嘲都是苦命的服务业，便话锋一转，“贵司送来的番茄品相有很大问题啊。”

林煐岷第一次回家帮忙处理农场的发货就犯了错。原本是应该送往堆肥场的五箱烂番茄被他填错了地址，送往了当地一家小餐厅。他焦头烂额地想要追回，或者亲自跟老板道个歉，于是紧跟货车从农场开车到市中心，在马路对面看见老板亲自把五大箱搬进店里。对着那个略显佝偻、历尽沧桑的背影，林煐岷退缩了。  
他着实害怕，看着落灰的招牌与半落的卷帘门，找到了几缕门可罗雀的痕迹。仔细想象了一番自己被气急败坏的老板打出门的场景后，林煐岷决定钻回车里，打电话给售后处小妹，千叮咛万嘱咐态度要好，不然老板会要了二儿子的头。

自从林煐岷染了个亮红色的头发之后，林老板就的确很想要了二儿子的头。他盯着好不容易回一趟家就要拿着番茄色头发晃人眼的孩子屡屡叹气，想说家里种的确实是番茄，但也不需要一个活招牌出来现眼。林煐岷知道他老爸在想什么，中年釜山男人的传统观念迫使他乖起来，自动自发地帮忙生意——明明回家是为了度假。  
他火急火燎地回家，想要急速掩盖过这一盘乌龙，至少伏低做小求客人接受赔偿，别再闹到大老板那里去。只是甫一进门就撞见那个餐厅的老板在和他父亲谈话，交涉赔偿。  
林煐岷只想要一个遁地或者急转弯，只求父亲忘了他还有个到处闯祸的二儿子。可是眼睛已经对上，客人的眼神先是绕着他水红色的头发看了一圈，再落到他胸口挂着的工牌；而父亲则是恨铁不成钢地盯着他的眼睛，用眼神炙烤他的良心。  
“呃这位客人……”林煐岷搓搓手，无视了父亲已经把他剥了皮的视线，伸出右手笑着跟客人打了个招呼，“我是负责这次发货的员工，很抱歉造成了这样的误会，我们会积极赔偿的。”  
不曾想那位客人徒留林煐岷伸出的手，上手扯住了他的工牌，念着“林煐岷”，郑重的态度让林煐岷害怕下一秒他就要去消费者协会告自己。  
“我是金东贤。”客人这么说。  
突然院子里的鸽子飞走了，他在飞声中对着那双上挑的桃花眼想起了某一个夏天。

金东贤其实没想大费周章地开车去农场就为了那五箱番茄，可是在售后小妹恳切的请求中他拒绝了对方甚至要帮他报销油费的请求，锁好了小店就出发了。就当给自己放个假，他敲着方向盘这样想，说不定人家也开发了农家乐，玩回来就把店铺卖了回家。  
他的员工们很爱问他，一个大田人为什么要跑来釜山开餐厅，明明饮食习惯都不一样。金东贤从来都装腔作势地大喊“老板的事员工管那么多干什么”，又不可抑制地想到从前有个夏天。他从市中心缓慢转到市郊，沿途能透过山崖看见大海。  
釜山是个很适合度假的城市，海鸥会沿着沙滩盘旋，湿润的海风从它们翅羽间钻过。他曾经搬着吉他坐在石崖上合着海浪唱情歌，不远处是海边烧烤的朋友们大口喝啤酒。和济州岛海边的小酌不一样，啤酒能使任何一个试图让海浪传递情声的小孩疯狂。  
所以在朋友的哄声中浪漫的木吉他被他弹成了电吉他，扫弦扫得手指都要起火。就是这样的气势终于引来了海滨酒吧里一个乐队的键盘手，他说他叫林煐岷，问金东贤愿不愿意来唱歌。  
金东贤原本打算只在釜山待一个月，却借着酒劲把整个夏天耗给了海岸。

万幸他还记得自己，三年前可以说是艳遇的夏天至今还在金东贤的生活中盘旋。以前那个总是留着齐刘海的哥哥现在把发帘分开了，烫了一头卷发还把它们染成了小番茄。而且家里还是做番茄生意的。他想到这个就要笑出来。  
林煐岷当时认出了他，这让金东贤没来由地高兴，他突然想问林煐岷现在还在唱歌吗，rap词写了多少首；反正自己写了很多歌，只是用来糊口的餐厅生意做得不咋地。他想把分开后的三年全告诉他，可话头还没开起来就被番茄农场大老板打断了。  
林煐岷的父亲说：“原来你们认识啊。”  
“那煐岷啊，带客人转转我们农场吧。”

汽水嗞嗞的声音砸在锡罐上，想要冲破杯壁往金东贤的手指上跳。很夏天的声音，金东贤想，可惜现在是深秋。他喜欢冬天多过盛夏，秋末冬初时多加的一件外套都能让他怔好久，林煐岷以前说过这是悲秋。乐队的弟弟们嘲笑他俩，夏天的太阳还在挂在头顶上，就啜着冰棍说什么伤春悲秋。  
夏天的海风把白色T恤吹起大大的鼓包，金东贤几次伸手把鼓起的衣角按下去，林煐岷张开双臂像船头的露西任由金东贤搞怪，哪知最后金东贤直接拉开他裤腰要把过长的衣摆塞进裤子里，他控制不住大骂一句脏话，回头打金东贤的手，在金东贤的大叫中差点把人按在地上让人吃沙子。  
他看着走在前面拎着可乐罐的弟弟，oversize外套的袖子在金东贤肩胛处凸起，像蝙蝠的小翅膀，衣角被风扬起来，下一秒却被主人捉住往前团。他想要快步上前帮弟弟拉好拉链，却又觉得动作太过亲昵，思索间金东贤早就收拾好了自己的外套，回头叫他跟上来。  
番茄成熟的季节早就过去了，他不知道父亲让他带金东贤来农场瞎逛是为了什么，只好一个棚一个棚地带金东贤看过去，权当绿色护眼。三年前他还在玩乐队的时候会在夏天带满满一箱番茄去酒吧里，吃不完就储存在小冰箱里，演出完撒上白糖做甜品。  
好笑的是自己每次带着番茄出现都像个批发商，而金东贤一次都没过问过那么多番茄是哪来的。  
通过那条窄小的垄地，林煐岷就走上去跟金东贤并肩。他想问很多，问他为什么毕业后不继续读研，要来釜山开餐厅；也想说很多，告诉他乐队的弟弟们读书的读书，就业的就业，就是朴佑镇这个混蛋跑去首尔做了大明星。  
只是金东贤先挑起话头，他说佑镇居然去做偶像了。  
林煐岷先是讶异，后来转念一想谁都会看电视，那个万众瞩目的选秀节目也能算是国民综艺了，金东贤怎么可能不知道。他光顾着想，都没来得及潦草回金东贤一句。  
“……煐岷？”金东贤的手伸到他眼前晃。  
林煐岷才条件反射般抬头，迷迷糊糊地说：“是哥哥啊……不要老叫煐岷。”

金东贤真的没有身为弟弟的自觉，三岁的年龄差只在刚认识的那一个星期里实质性地存在过，到了后面就只变成了他取笑林煐岷年纪的工具。他从来都不会叫哥，只会在突然想要撒娇的时候肉麻地喊上一两声，喊完之后再说自己鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
或者在演出犯错的时候躲在卫生间里自闭，看见林煐岷生气的样子条件反射地说敬语。  
Live house里的厕所脏乱差程度堪比地下酒吧，林煐岷遍地找弟弟找不到，最后捏着鼻子在厕所最里边的隔间里找到了金东贤，连拖带拽地把人拉出来，问他为什么跟自己的嗅觉过不去。  
金东贤当时说，哥是不是生气了。林煐岷不知道他说的哪方面，就算是演出犯错也是只有节目编排人自己才察觉得出的小错误，让他觉得生气的是金东贤一言不发地下到后台，在自己喝口水的功夫里就不见人影，都没给成员们一两句安慰的时间，还让自己顶着刺鼻的臭味一个隔间一个隔间地找人。  
所以他说，是啊，生气了，你怎么补偿。  
金东贤伸手挂着他的脖子，小声跟他咬耳朵：对不起啊哥，以后不会了。  
林煐岷尚不知道他这么模糊的一句到底承诺在哪，还没反应出来惯会撒娇的弟弟就凑到他颈窝里闻，说哥今天的香水真好闻，我来拯救自己的嗅觉了。  
终场还是他们乐队压轴。金东贤在前面弹吉他，为了落幕的气氛他们特地选了金东贤的自作曲，一首温柔但强势的情歌。那把电吉他换成了金东贤的Remi，清澈的声音却和强烈的节奏搭配，挠着林煐岷的耳朵。他在舞台侧面，看见贝斯手朴佑镇和金东贤挤来挤去抢同一个话筒冷落另一个，又看怕热的金东贤把短袖往上挽到了肩线，被釜山阳光好好招待过的强烈色差晃了眼。  
他离金东贤不算近，但仍能看见汗水滑进弟弟的衣领，濡湿了面料。闷热的空间像荷尔蒙制造所，他的多巴胺和观众一样被金东贤的高音点燃了。  
到了林煐岷的rap部分，低音往外蹦，情啊爱跟着他的声线往金东贤眼里飘。他对着他弹吉他，弹华丽的和弦，尖锐的滑音又要有把手指割破的力度。金东贤看见火从弦上燃起来，作势烧到林煐岷的键盘上，他往火里踏，跳着走到林煐岷身旁，跟他唱和音，把哥哥的呼吸往五脏六腑里吞。  
拙劣的舞台焰火结束了演出，他们险些在人潮里因为音乐亲吻。

他们什么时候变得那么亲密的？仿佛自然而然地，因为夏天是热辣的，混着火红的太阳扯喉咙乱喊把情歌唱成美声的时候，汗水滴到一起混杂了两个人的气味的时候，清爽的海风中不谈情说爱像是要把夏天浪费掉一样，他们变得越来越亲，亲到勾肩搭背也不够，要把唇舌与身体给出去才满足。  
他们喜欢在演出结束后混着酒吧的烟酒气胡乱地交换体液，喜欢在酒精中冲昏头脑，在观众的起哄声里撕咬对方的嘴唇。

朴佑镇出道后的一段时间里，粉丝挖出了以前的乐队视频。或许是因为金东贤和林煐岷格外出众的脸蛋，也或许是因为两人格外出格的亲昵，两人在一段时间里曾做过朴佑镇粉丝的小谈资，直到一次节目中朴佑镇说希望大家不过多曝光素人，那段议论才渐渐停止。彼时林煐岷在军队里杳无音讯，朴佑镇就在放假的时候到金东贤餐厅里吃饭，跑到后厨找躲起来的老板道歉。  
金东贤被慕名来餐厅打卡的朴佑镇粉丝闹烦了，却仍旧温温柔柔地招待着，毕竟人家是会点吃的做客人的，白来的收入他也不想放过。他只有一个心愿，就是希望来的客人们不要再提林煐岷了。夏日恋情中的前男友，每一个字都让小姑娘们皱起眉头，或真或假地替他惋惜。可他毕竟早过了要惋惜的那一年，早过了值得伤春悲秋的初春与秋末，那时的他也只能配合地笑笑，指使员工们上好了餐就自己躲去厨房想林煐岷。  
他对朴佑镇生不来气，却没曾想朴佑镇也像没话找话一样跟他惋惜。年轻的大明星喝了酒，顶差的酒量让他缠着金东贤，说了一大堆林煐岷如何如何想念金东贤的话，金东贤也只是静静地听，吉他放在腿上被他一下一下胡乱拨着弦。  
他想这段日子照顾生意没来得及好好调音，摸来调音器却屡次被絮絮叨叨的朴佑镇打断。他终于忍不住了，气急败坏地喊住还要往下说的弟弟，朴佑镇却出人意料地听话，戛然止住话头就撑着下巴盯着金东贤拨弦正音。之后他们一直沉默着，金东贤却老是想，“煐岷哥一直说等他回来”的那句话接下来是怎样的结局。

在那个快要结束的夏尾，金东贤在酒吧阁楼醒过来，打开窗户看到涨落的白浪，突然很想给林煐岷打个电话。他开着免提，接通后用吉他弹了一小段曲，林煐岷说真好听，又写了首新歌吗。  
他说不是，我要回家啦。  
大学毕业生原本应该忙碌起来的三个月夏天，他全给了林煐岷做盛夏避暑的林荫。他说爸爸催他回家读书，再不回家爸爸就要来釜山把他腿给打断再抄送回大田。  
林煐岷也说，我要去部队了。

他们都没有挽留什么，金东贤离开的前一天，他们乐队又在熟悉的Live house里与粉丝告别，年轻人们互相拥抱，为了音乐嘶声又竭力。烟酒味钻进毛孔里熏晕了林煐岷的脑袋，他看着开朗笑着的金东贤，第一次没敢说出什么情和爱。  
他送他去车站，乐队的成员们识相地没有跟到月台。林煐岷本以为会有一个黏糊糊的夏夜做铺垫，让句点在身体上都留下记忆，可是临到离别时两人都醉得趴在阁楼里面对面傻笑，甚至没想起一个分手炮。  
四季分明的釜山在九月初刮起了秋风，金东贤像终于想起往日亲昵，丢下了行李，朝林煐岷张开了双臂。他环住林煐岷脖颈，笑得眼睛眯成月牙，再猛地把自己沉进林煐岷的怀抱里，闻着一整个盛夏都未曾变过的香水味。  
火车送走了林煐岷的弟弟，也把夏天一并带走了。  
林煐岷其实在一年后才开始服兵役，一年中他像小时候一样帮家里做农活照看棚里的番茄，却在番茄真正成熟的季节到来前撂下了烂摊子，一言不合进了部队。他老是忍不住跟朴佑镇乱说心声，却又忍得住不去联系金东贤，怀着谁都读不懂的心思自私地让夏日收尾在一个清爽的拥抱里。  
朴佑镇居然也像报复一样没告诉他金东贤一年后又来到釜山，开了个小餐厅。  
为这个小餐厅金东贤跟家里大吵一架，说觉得读研实在不适合自己，非得另辟蹊径做自己的生意，要把学得好好的经济学浪费在个体户经营上。严厉的父母撂下脸放狠话，却仍然偷偷往金东贤时不时就亏空的账户里打钱，小儿子为此也几次与家里和解，想着两年做个期限，玩够了就回家里公司好好上班。  
哪知就在他下定决心关店回家的时候，因为五箱烂番茄摸到了前男友家里。

林煐岷带他走出了番茄园，走到他们常聚的那个海岸边，金东贤才察觉酒吧离林煐岷家有多近。深秋的海风湿润但是煞人，一阵阵吹得金东贤迷了眼，他低头揉揉眼睛，才听见林煐岷说：“之前老是想带你来吃新鲜番茄，不知道为什么就老是忘。”  
“哦，估计是年纪大了。”金东贤的鞋尖挖出一个小沙坑。  
他从来不敢来这里，在釜山待了两年多，像在那个夏天里把海看腻了，再没什么去海边的欲望。店里的小孩几次吵着团建去海边烧烤，也听说海滩附近有家Live house很棒，要拉着老板去蹦迪。他们说老板那么喜欢玩乐器，以前是不是搞过乐队。  
金东贤糊弄过去了，给他们奖金打发他们出去玩。他以为自己没有那么怀念盛夏，以为自己可以和凌晨爬起来写歌的傻小孩和解，可当他看见林煐岷的时候、和林煐岷再次站在海边的时候，他发现自己那段快要生锈的回忆又敲锣打鼓地扯着破铜烂铁来给他奏颂歌。  
“林煐岷，三年来过得好吗？”  
他白白长了三岁，竭尽脑汁开头的只有这一句俗套的对白。

林煐岷想带他去以前的酒吧里坐坐，却发现到了自己这也是物是人非，天气一天比一天寒冷，旅游淡季里小酒吧早就关门大吉，徒留原地一个破败的遮阳伞堪堪遮住一隅荫。他控制不住地想要和金东贤谈谈，好好回答他抛出来的那个问题，结果原地转了三圈也没找到另一个避风地。  
金东贤突然说：“去市里吧，去我的餐厅。”  
事就这么成了，他们原路返回，脚步轻快得像是要起飞，却什么旧也没叙，一路沉默着飞奔，绕去了林家农场大门。金东贤把钥匙抛给林煐岷，自己拉开副驾的门倒头就睡。他想不明白自己什么心态，路上车身颠簸，给他晃进了黑甜乡。  
万幸林煐岷还记得路程，到了餐厅门口停好车，刚刚熄火金东贤就转醒，惺忪地对着他喊了一句煐岷，迷糊的尾音上扬，让林煐岷幻视三年前脸颊肉还饱满的小松鼠又来朝自己撒娇。  
“东贤啊……到了噢。”  
金东贤这才后知后觉：“你怎么知道我餐厅在哪？”  
林煐岷解释自己当初一路跟着货车过来的心境，半晌金东贤才回应一个点头，复又问：“那你没注意到我的招牌吗？”  
啊，那个快落灰的招牌，用英文写了BITTER SUMMER。林煐岷抬头，想怎么会没有注意自家乐队的名字，但也只是悄悄感叹一句好巧，再往店里多看几眼老板的背影。  
他至始至终都觉得是巧合，包括那个格外熟悉的身影。他甚至瞟到了角落里摆着的那把吉他，可金东贤明明在大田，他想，也有可能去了首尔，这一切都怪夏天的色彩太过张扬，在哪里都泼了痕迹罢了。  
林煐岷回答：“怪朴佑镇大混蛋不告诉我。”  
金东贤失笑，他说可是朴佑镇大混蛋什么都跟我说了。  
他利索地开门，指示林煐岷把烂番茄搬到后门的垃圾桶里，自己在店里瞎转、开窗通风。他想着一路过来没吃东西，就先炒了两盘炒饭，自顾自地按照三年前林煐岷的口味放重口，出锅了才想起人是会变的。  
但是林煐岷吃得很香，边吃边感叹不愧是亲弟弟，把金东贤的胃口叹没了，停了筷子直勾勾地看着他。金东贤突然鼻子发酸，他想起了那一整套陪了他三年的唱片，想从生活里挖出从前的痕迹。作曲纸攒了厚厚一沓，到后来不奢求林煐岷回来还记得他，又从第一张翻出来，一首一首地填词。  
他想把这些全告诉林煐岷，又觉得一本本名录太沉重，何必再压得另一个人喘不过气。可是林煐岷突然抬头撞进他眼神里，慌张地扯出纸巾，纸巾按在金东贤脸上时他才发现自己的泪水全掉进饭碗里，让本就挺咸的炒饭坏成了一碗苦水。  
他拖着哭腔问林煐岷：“为什么、为什么乐队名字要叫苦夏——”害得他犯了三年的苦夏症，活了二十多年头一回觉得明媚的夏天高温难耐、酷暑难熬。  
林煐岷慌忙答：“因为……因为夏天本来就是苦的啊，东东别哭……”  
夏天本来就是苦的，林煐岷尝过海水的咸、尝过额汗滑进嘴角的苦，但更尝过高温蒸出的蜜意与弟弟吉他传过来的甜腻。他想夏天很苦，但是因为你给我遮了一片荫，递了一支奶油冰淇淋，往后的夏天就都回甘。  
林煐岷把金东贤揽在怀里，掰着手指数错过的天数，发现算上头发丝也不够用，索性捧着弟弟的脸一下下亲吻，恍惚间像回到三年前的夏天。

金东贤把偷录的唱片全给了林煐岷，收拾好行囊又要从釜山出发，临行前他们坐在林煐岷房间里，一遍遍地听唱片里三年前的声音。金东贤说这是他拜托一个粉丝录好的，想要做为三个月夏天的纪念品；林煐岷骂他一个大活人纪念品你不要，非得挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩，光听声音有个屁用，还不如打个电话回来现场连线“我把我唱给你听”。  
林煐岷后来跟他说，部队中秋节放假自己跑去大田，对着夜间连成线的车灯踌躇半天想给他打电话，却还是转头去烦了朴佑镇。金东贤盘算自己那时已经收拾去了釜山，中秋节员工放假，他坐在店里一遍遍弹吉他。  
我们都是傻子，金东贤说。  
他最后又站在月台，说我写了很多很多的歌，等林煐岷来cover等了好久。林煐岷抛弃了浪漫细胞，说可以投给朴佑镇的公司发家致富，金东贤想把吉他塞在他嘴里。  
半晌车站广播响了，他在列车员的催促中跟林煐岷咬嘴唇，还自己的夏天一个吻。

END.


End file.
